ISTU (Ikatan Seme Takut Uke)
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Mau lihat seberapa 'hancur' dan 'nista' kehidupan para seme yang satu ini gara-gara uke mereka? "Eh coeg."/ "Papa udah kaya anoa."/ "Kotaro Hayama 'Si Jempol Gledek' sudah datang!"/ "SETAAAN!"/ "Kulit siapa, Atsushi?". KagaKuro, AoKise, NijiAka, MidoTaka, MuraHimu. Maybe others (kalo ada). OOC, abal gaje, dll. Ide dibantu Riko dan Momoi (?).
1. Chapter 1

Yo, minna! Evil ingin mengucapkan salam kenal pada readers sekalian karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Evil post fic di fandom KuroBas tertjintah! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *bow* Ayo, Narator! Ucapkan salam pada readers kita di luar sana!

Narator: _doumo_ *bow*

Nah, disini, para chara KuroBas sudah menikah, jadi Evil akan menuliskan nama mereka menggunakan nama kecilnya. Dan maaf kalau ada yang EKSTRA OOC karena Evil suka sekali menistakan mereka *muka berbunga-bunga*

Kuroko: *ngumpet di balik Kagami* Kagami-kun, ada orang aneh…

Kagami: Hati-hati, dia lagi jadi buronan di antara chara anime dan game…

Evil: Hm? Kau bilang apa, Taiga-kun? *senyum-senyum yandere*

Kagami: *merinding* Ng-nggak! Tadi ada Nigou terbang! Ahahaha!

Kuroko: Tapi, Kagami-kun, yang bisa terbang itu kan babi!

Kagami: Ah udahlah! Semua binatang bisa terbang! (?)

Evil: Dasar pasangan bodoh… Saa, ayo kita mulai!

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di Komplek Kiseki…

Kediaman keluarga Kagami…

Klontang, klontang.

Klenteng, klenteng.

Klontong, klontong.

Mata biru muda milik ibu Kagami, alias Tetsuya Kagami, pun terbuka karena mendengar suara aneh itu.

"Taiga…"

"Grook." si Taiga malah ngorok.

"Taigaa."

"Hm…? Nyem, grook…"

"Iiiih, Taiga! Bangun!" teriak Tetsuya, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya yang tidur dengan nistanya.

"Duuuh! Apa sih, Tetsu? Aku ngantuk nih, masih capek abis kerja."

"Eh, emang kamu doang yang capek?" pelotot si istri, matanya masih merah-merah karena hawa bangun tidur. "Aku juga capek kok. Aku harus nyiapin sarapan untuk sekeluarga, mandiin Nigou, gosipin tetangga sebelah, bla bla bla…" Kata ibu tiga anak itu nyerocos sampai monyong-monyong.

'Padahal baru ngomong sekali, tapi dibalas seribu kali.' batin Taiga Kagami dalam hati.

"Iya, iya. Intinya, kenapa kamu bangunin aku?" tanya Pak Kagami, berusaha sabar.

Tetsuya, yang tadi lagi monyong-monyong, pun melanjutkan, "Kayanya aku denger suara yang aneh deh dari dapur."

"Terus?"

"Aku jadi takut ke toilet."

Mendengar alasan Tetsuya yang nggak nyambung, Taiga langsung mijitin kepala. Sepertinya dia harus minum N*oz*p.

"Haduh, Tetsu. Denger ya, jarak kamar kita sama toilet itu cuman 5 langkah. Kalo dari kamar ke dapur, itu 10 langkah. Selesai." Taiga pun narik selimutnya lagi, siap-siap mau tidur.

Tetsuya langsung nepuk-nepuk pundak suaminya lagi.

"Apalagi sih Tetsu?"

"Kalo dari pintu depan ke kamar kita berapa langkah?"

"Ya mana aku tau! Udah ah, aku mau tidur!"

Mata si istri kedap-kedip kaya lampu disko. "1, 2, 5…err, 8…Ah! Taiga!" Tetsuya langsung bangunin suaminya lagi.

Taiga, yang matanya udah -10 watt, langsung tarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hmm…ya?" ia pun tersenyum (pahit).

"Aku tau berapa langkah! 20 langkah, Taiga, 20!"

Mendengar jawaban Tetsuya, Taiga hanya tersenyum pailit sambil manggut-manggut.

"Makanya, temenin aku ke toilet yuk."

"Duuh, Tetsu, udah kamu sendiri aja! Udah gede juga."

"Tapi, tapi…aku takut."

"Ah, palingan cuman tikus atau cecak."

"Tapi kan…"

"Zzzz…grook." Taiga dah keburu tidur lagi.

Kesel dan manyun, sambil megangin pundak suaminya, Tetsuya pun langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka berdua secara liar.

"WAAAH! WAAAH! AKU NGOMPOOOL! KALO NGGAK DITEMENIN, AKU NGOMPOOOOOL!"

"YAUDAH YAUDAH, AKU TEMENIN!"

Kediaman keluarga Aomine…

"Zzzzz…Grook, grok." Pak Daiki Aomine pun ngorok dengan khusyuk.

Disebelahnya, Bu Aomine, atau disebut Ryota Aomine, sedang tidur dengan tenang. Namun, mungkin karena tadi siang ikut kelas senam gratisan, akhirnya terbawa sampai mimpi. Ia pun menendang Daiki dengan keras sampai tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur.

BUAAK!

Apakah Daiki terbangun…? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya~.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak kok bohong, eke bercanda~. Jawabannya, setelah ditendang dengan cukup mautnya, Daiki Aomine tetap tidak bangun!

"Grok, grok, zzzzz…" Daiki masih ngorok dengan 'ganteng'nya.

"Zzzz…hm? Lho, kok dingin ya?" Akhirnya, yang terbangun malahan si istri. "Lho, kok selimutnya ilang? Trus Daikicchi kemana?"

Ryota nampak kebingungan. Matanya pun mencari-cari sosok suaminya yang berkulit gelap kaya ruangan mereka. Tidak heran kalau Ryota kesusahan mencarinya.

"Zzzzz…"

"Eh tapi kok ada suaranya ya?"

"Zzzzz…"

Ryota pun menoleh kesebelah kiri ranjangnya. Dilihatnya, selimut mereka tergeletak dilantai, lengkap dengan Daiki tertidur disitu.

"Zzzzz…"

"Grrr…" kesal karena kedinginan dan si suami memonopoli selimut, Ryota pun berteriak, "DAIKICCHI!"

"Grok-hah?" yang dipanggil 'Daikicchi' pun terbangun.

"Ooh, begitu sekarang kamu ya? Udah dikasih kasur, malah tidur dilantai!"

"Lho?" Daiki malah kebingungan. "Kok…aku malah dilantai?"

"Nggak usah alasan deh! Jelas-jelas kamu lebih milih lantai daripada aku! Yaudah, kamu tidur dilantai aja sana!"

'Mampus gue mentereng bereng!' gumam Daiki dalam hati.

"Ya ampun Ryota, tega banget kamu! Masa aku disuruh tidur di lantai?"

"Biarin, kan kamu yang mau! Sini selimutnya!" bentak Ryota.

"Lah terus, aku tidur di lantai nggak pake apa-apa gitu?"

"Ooh, kamu memang bener-bener niat ya pengen tidur di lantai?"

Daiki pun terdiam. Daripada diamuk si istri dan takut disuruh tidur di luar, Daiki pun memberikan selimut mereka dengan berat hati.

Kediaman Keluarga Nijimura…

Jglek, bunyi pintu utama dibuka.

Bapak Nijimura mulai memasuki ruangan. Hadirin dimohon berdiri (?).

Setelah memasuki ruangan, Shuzo pun tak lupa tutup pintu. Takut ada maling atau Nigou, anjing tetangga sebelah masuk.

Doi pun bergegas menuju ruang tidur, buat ganti baju dan…sekalian ehem…taulah.

Tidur.

Hayoo, jangan piktor~. Siapa tuh yang piktor? Kamu yaa?

"Duh, capek banget… pengen tidur…" Kata Shuzo yang pandangannya udah burem-burem nggak jelas. Mungkin ngantuk atau lagi ditutup sama setan.

Seketika Shuzo langsung tengok kanan-kiri. Tadi ada Pak Aomine lewat ya?

Oh, nggak. Halu dia.

"Lho?" Shuzo heran. Pintunya nggak mau kebuka. "Sei?"

Tok, tok, tok.

"Sei, ini aku sayang. Buka dong pintunya."

"Nggak." suara lembut tapi tegas milik Bu Nijimura terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Kok gitu? Kamu marah sama aku?"

"Yaiyalah. Kamu janji sama aku pulang jam berapa?"

"Hmm…jam 10."

"Nah sekarang jam?"

"Jam 10 lewat 1 menit…"

"Yaudah, kamu tidur di sofa."

"Lho, kok gitu?!" Shuzo langsung sewot begitu Seijuro nyuruh suaminya tidur di sofa. Amboi-amboi padahal pengen tidur di kasur, tapi nggak kesampean.

"Kamu pikir aku nggak capek apa nunggu selama 1 menit? Hah?"

"Ya ampun Sei, hanya 1 menit saja…"

"Eits, nggak bisa. Janji tetaplah janji." tandas balik Seijuro. "Sana, sofa udah nungguin kamu."

Dengan muka kusem, kucel, tapi kece, Shuzo pun akhirnya melangkah gontai menuju ruang keluarga.

Kediaman Keluarga Midorima…

Tik, tik, tik.

Bukan, itu bukan bunyi hujan atau rembesan air bocor. Melainkan suara jari-jari di perban kaya habis digigit Nigou sedang mengetik keyboard laptop nya.

Oh tenang, Pak Midorima nggak mengalami kecelakaan apa-apa kok. Cuman jari kirinya doang yang diperban. Namun entah kenapa, setiap orang yang lewat melihatnya, pasti langsung bertanya,

"Pak, Bapak jarinya kenapa? Digigit sama anjingnya Bu Kagami ya?"

"Bapak kenapa? Abis berantem ama istri? Atau digigit istri Bapak?"

"Bapak jarinya kenapa? Abis kena palu ya? Wah, hati-hati Pak, kalau sampai infeksi, nanti muka Bapak berubah jadi kaya Chuck Norris loh!" pertanyaan ter-greget yang pernah Shintaro dengar seumur hidup.

Kalian nggak kebayangkan muka Shintaro yang kece badai berubah jadi bapak-bapak laga yang hobi bawa pistol? Mengerikan, yes.

Tik, tik, tik.

Bunyi keyboard pun masih memenuhi ruang keluarga yang sepi.

Tik, tik, tik.

"Ck, ah, kepencet capslock lagi." gerutu Shintaro, sambil nekan tombol 'backspace'. "Jadi kaya alay."

"Sayang~."

"Waah!" Shintaro kaget. Jarinya pun nggak sengaja mencet tombol 'i'. Padahal baru mau nulis 'tahu', tapi yang keluar jadi 'tahi'.

"Ah kamu, ngagetin aku aja." Shintaro ngelus-ngelus dada. "Liat tuh, aku jadi typo kan."

"Wah, maaf deh." kata Bu Midorima sambil senyam-senyum.

Mata milik Kazunari pun melihat ke layar. Dilihatnya tulisan, 'Saya sudah tahi'. Typo yang belum dibenarkan.

"WAAAH, HAHAHA!" meledaklah ketawa si istri. "Typo nya sakral banget! AHAAA, HAHAHAAA! GROK!"

"Iish, kamu ketawanya. Sampai keluar tuh suara babi." balas Shintaro sambil membetulkan typo yang barusan ia tulis.

"Hahaha, aduh aduh, maaf deh. Oh ya, gantian dong say pake laptopnya." kata Kazunari.

"Hah? Mau ngapain kamu?"

"Aku mau nonton Pitch Perfect 2. Aku penasaran belum nonton!"

"Ya ntarlah. Aku belum selesai ini."

"Hmm…setau aku, kita beli laptop ini patungan deh. Setengah duit aku, setengah duit kamu. Terus udah gitu kamu pake laptopnya udah dari tadi sore kan?"

Shintaro pun langsung berhenti mengetik. Dilihatnya Kazunari sedang memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Trus, memang nya kamu nggak capek? Tidur dulu gih."

"Err…aku belum begitu-"

"Tidur." balas Kazunari sambil melotot. "Tidur sekarang atau mau file nya aku delete!"

"I-iya ya. Hoam, aku ngantuk banget tiba-tiba, tidur dulu ya…" Shintaro pun buru-buru ngacir ke kamar.

Kediaman Keluarga Murasakibara…

Dengan langkah gontai-mawai asoi, Pak Murasakibara membuka pintu rumahnya.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang."

"Welcome home, Atsushi." sapa Bu Murasakibara dengan logat Inggris agak nyerong ke Melayu. "Tumben pulangnya telat."

"Iya. Hari ini lagi sibuk." jawab Atsushi singkat. "Aku mandi dulu ya."

"Oh yaudah. Sini tas nya aku bawain."

Sungguh contoh istri yang baik sekali ya, Tatsuya ini. Menunggu suami pulang hingga larut malam, dan tetap menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sungguh aduhai sekali.

Tatsuya pun membawa tas milik Atsushi, dan diletakkannya di kamar.

"Duh, berat juga ya kamu tas." senyum Tatsuya, sambil menepuk pelan tas dihadapannya.

Puk!

Begitu ditepuk, tiba-tiba keluarlah sebuah benda dari tas tersebut.

"Lho? Apa itu?" Tatsuya heran. Diambilnya benda itu.

Dilihatnya, benda di tangannya adalah sapu tangan putih Monokuro Boo yang terpampang nyata dengan bekas lipstick merah dan nomor telpon 08xxxxxxxxxx. Terdapat juga tulisan 'Call me' diatas nomor tersebut.

Melihat itu, seketika Tatsuya langsung berubah menjadi Sage/Bankai/Saiyan/X-Burner mode. Intinya, mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan.

"Fuh, segarnya." kata Atsushi, yang baru keluar sehabis mandi hanya dengan…ehem, wow…

Celana dan baju. Tidak memakai kaos kaki atau tas.

Hayoo, siapa yang piktor lagi? Iish, pada nakal ya kalian~.

"Oi, Tat-chin, aku boleh ngemil L**'s rumput lautnya nggak?"

Yang disebut namanya pun langsung muncul, dengan benda asing ditangannya dan diperlihatkannya ke depan wajah Atsushi.

Tatsuya pun bertanya, "Apa ini?" dengan nada setengah geram.

Atsushi heran. "Apa yang apa?"

Blugh!

"Jawab aku, apa itu?!" dilemparnya sapu tangan itu tepat mengenai wajah Atsushi. Skornya 3-0 untuk Tatsuya (?).

"Apa ini?" Atsushi malah bertanya balik, begitu melihat benda keramat itu sudah jauh dari wajahnya.

"Ooh, pura-pura nggak tahu ya kamu!" Tatsuya pun udah mulai melotot. "Kamu selingkuh ya?! Sama siapa?! Si janda Mibuchi itu?!"

"Astaga, Tat-chin, aku aja nggak tahu itu punya siapa!" Atsushi panik bukan main. Setahunya, benda itu tidak pernah ia lihat. Bahkan, tidak pernah ada dirumahnya.

"Bohong! Buktinya ada di tas kamu!"

"Haah?" muka Atsushi beler.

"Jangan 'Haah?' in aku!" kesal, Tatsuya langsung menjewer Atsushi keras. "Malah pake muka beler lagi!"

"Aduh, wadow!"

"Itu punya siapa, HAH?! Udah ketangkep basah masih mau ngelak juga!"

"Sumpah, Tat-chin, aku nggak tahu..adoh!"

"Aku nggak mau tahu, pokoknya sekarang, kamu tidur diluar!" ancam Tatsuya, sambil menjewer Atsushi ke pintu depan.

"Wah jangan dong, Tat-chin sayang, kan dingin…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Udah, sana keluar!"

"Tapi-"

"KELUAR! OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

"Tapi Tat-chin sayang-"

Jdlek! Pintu pun tertutup. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

Ngga kok. Cuma untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Tapi, yah, tidak ada yang tahu ~

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Bagaimana, readers? Aneh? Tentu. Gaje? Jelas. OOC? Banget. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah, yang penting kita hepi! *ganyambung***

 **Apakah Taiga berhasil menghentikan Kuroko dari rasa ingin ngompolnya? Bagaimana nasib Daiki yang tertidur di lantai? Apakah sofa keluarga Nijimura senyaman kasurnya? Apakah file yang ditulis Shintaro sudah di save? Apakah Atsushi benar-benar selingkuh? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 2! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Evil dan Narator juga para chara KuroBas di…

All: ISTU!

Aomine: Tunggu, kenapa gue ikutan nyebut judul cerita laknat ini?

Kise: Itu berarti Aominecchi suka dengan fic ini!

Aomine: WUT?! JANGAN NGADA-NGADA KAU KISE!

Kise: Sudah, jujur saja, Aominecchi… kamu ngga bakat jadi tsundere, tau… Yang bakat itu… *lirik Midorima*

Midorima: Apa liat-liat nodayo? Naksir?

Kise: *muntah 1 galon*

Takao: Pfft… *berusaha nahan ketawa*

Evil: *geleng-geleng kepala* Oh ya , Evil lupa memberitahu di chapter sebelumnya, kalau para pairing sudah memiliki anak! Jadi, ya, M-Preg gitu deh… tapi nggak ada yang aneh-aneh kok! Sungguh! Liat ratingnya! K+ kan?

Aomine: Ah, nggak ah. Bukannya udah jadi M-

Evil: *sikat badan Aomine ampe putih*

Aomine: *gasp* NUOOOO! KULIT HITAM GUE YANG EKSOTHIIIIS!

Evil: *ngga peduli* Silahkan dinikmati, readers sekalian! Oh, dan terima kasih atas kalian yang sudah mau me-review dan fav juga follow fic ini! Evil sungguh senang~ _Hontou ni arigatou_! *muka memerah*

Aomine: OI, EVIL TEME!

 **Kuroko no Basket Belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, keesokan harinya pagi hari menyambut Komplek Kiseki yang kebanyakan penduduknya terpampang nyata berpenampilan cucok (?) bukan main. Bayangkan saja, 6 makhluk pelangi dibumbui oleh quartet meong-meong (baca: Taiga, Shuzo, Kazunari, dan Tatsuya) ditambah dengan topping anak-anak mereka masing-masing yang gak kelewat abstraknya, juga disuguhi oleh janda cantik nan ahay-ahay ketika readers haus nanti. Mereka kurang cucok apa coba? Bukan lagi, bukan main.

Dengan sangat tidak indah, setidaknya bagi Pak Kagami, pagi ini benar-benar tidak indah baginya. Sebenarnya sih indah ketika ia berjumpa dengan Bu Mibuchi, si janda kembang yang cantik itu, yang nasibnya kurang lebih mirip dengan Mbak Pretty (?) dari sinetron SSTI, dikala Taiga sedang melakukan headstand untuk lomba kejuaraan Bapak-Bapak Terkece se-RT.

Apa lomba Bapak-Bapak Terkece itu benar-benar ada? Ataukah hanya mitos? Hmm…hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

"Pagi, Pak Kagami."

"Eh, Neng Reo." sapa Taiga semangat, pada janda yang kerap dipanggil 'Neng Reo' oleh bapak-bapak kece (plus centil) sekitar. "Mau kemana nih, pagi-pagi melek (?) begini?"

"Ahaha, saya cuma mau ke rumahnya Pak Haizaki kok. Ada titipan."

"Ooh begitu." Taiga pun langsung senyam-senyum nggak jelas kaya om-om labil. "Kebetulan, saya juga ada urusan sama Pak Haizaki. Mau saya temenin nggak?"

Cklek!

Pintu dibelakang Taiga pun terbuka. Ia lalu menelan ludah. Takut-takut kalo yang muncul adalah…

"Guk!"

Anjing.

"Ah sialan, kaget gua!" kata Taiga sambil ngelus-elus dada. "Ternyata kamu, Nigou. Kirain gue Tetsu atau Tora…fiuuh…"

"Taiga."

Glek! Nah ini dia nih.

"Wah, pagi Bu Kagami. Saya permisi dulu ya Pak, Bu." sapa Neng Reo ramah, sambil-sambil buru-buru cabut dari TKP sehabis mendapat balasan senyum pahit dari si rambut biru.

Daripada ia ikut kena imbasnya, mending kabur. Padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa, tetapi selalu menjadi babi (?) hitam para ibu-ibu disini gegara kelakuan para seme mereka.

Oh, kasihan, kasihan sekali nasibmu Mibuchi.

Ketika Reo sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Taiga pun tidak lebih dari siap untuk mendapat 'ciuman' maut dari sang istri.

Ia menengok kebelakang perlahan-lahan, kaya di film-film hantu (minus efek kibasan rambut, karena ini bukan iklan shampoo). Dilihatnya, Tetsuya melipat kedua tangannya, dengan alis normal tidak bercabang sepertinya mengerut ketus.

"A-am-" Taiga terbata-bata.

"Hmm?" Tetsuya menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban.

"A-am-…anu…"

Blugh! Tahu-tahu, Tetsuya sudah nemplok di punggungnya Taiga.

"Ayo, gendong aku sambil scotch jump! Keliling kompleeek, gerak!"

"Hyaaa! 1, 2, 3,…"

Taiga pun langsung scotch jump kayak kodok meriang, sambil nentengin Tetsuya di belakang. Siap-siap keliling komplek sebanyak 50 kali. Sebuah hukuman yang sudah hampir jadi rutinitas.

"Kak liat, Ayah dan Bunda…" intip Tora, seme si anak kedua dari balik jendela. Ia adalah kloning-nya Taiga (minus alis dan sifatnya) dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis kaya bundanya. Mungkin karena tertarik mau masuk militer atau apa, dia mengintip sambil menggunakan teropong.

Bukan, bukan untuk ngintip yang nggak-nggak kok. Virusnya Pak Aomine nggak nular sampe ke anak tetangga kok.

"Iya, tahu kok. Ayah dihukum lagi, kan?" jawab Erifu santai, seorang uke anak pertama, sambil menyuap sereal. Disebelahnya, Saburo si bungsu, lagi tertawa khas batita tanpa makna. Maklum, umurnya masih 3 tahun. Belum jelas statusnya seme atau uke (?), masih disensor sama Yang Maha Kuasa.

Erifu itu kloning-nya Tetsuya, dengan alis bercabang biru dan sifat seperti ayahnya. Kalau Saburo itu paling random. Rambut biru, mata merah, dan alis hitam bercabang. Bagaimana? Kurang random? Entar saya suruh Taiga ama Tetsuya buat anak yang lebih random lagi. (eh?)

"Gyahahaha! Ayah Bun Bun bla bla bla…"

"Plis Saburo, diam dan makan nasimu!" gerutu Erifu. "Aku mulai geli melihat nasi kuahmu muncrat kemana-mana."

"Mau pipi (pipis)!"

Sontak, Erifu dan Tora langsung melotot.

"Waah, toilet, toilet!"

.

.

.

Sekonyong-konyong nya tapi nggak monyong (?) di rumah Aomine, Pak Aomine lagi enak tidur. Hebat ya, padahal doi tidur di lantai, namun masih saja bisa terpejam matanya dengan khidmat disana. Sudah berasa tidur di kasur yang empuk sangat.

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat jengkel Ryota, si istri yang sedang ingin menyapu kamar tidur mereka.

"Hi-ih, si Daikicchi ini. Udah dari tadi aku bangunin masih belom bangun juga." sungut Bu Aomine. "Senyaman itukah tidur di lantai? Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang pengen mutihin kulit, eh malah tidur ditempat yang berdebu. Hu-uh, kusumpahin dia tambah item nanti!" Ryota pun akhirnya ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Bayangkan, sampai nyumpahin suaminya sendiri biar tambah item! Wow…

"Mamacchi."

"Eh Monrocchi, ada apa sayang?"

Monro, si anak kedua dan uke, terlihat sangat persis dengan sang ibu didepannya (sekaligus logat -cchi nya bo'). Hanya saja, sifatnya bertolak belakang. Kalau ibunya narsis alay badai, si Monro malah penakut plus cengeng tornado (?) dan selalu jadi korban bro-con kakaknya. Maklum, wajahnya unyu-unyu ngegemesin.

"Lho? Kok Papacchi tidur di lantai?"

"Mamacchi hukum dia. Siapa suruh lebih milih tidur di lantai."

"Hoo…" si anak malah angguk-angguk. "Eh tapi desas-desus bilang loh Ma, kalo tidur di lantai itu bikin putih kulit."

"Oh ya? Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Kemarin gosip itu beredar di sekolah aku, baru-baru ini. Soalnya kemaren…" Monro liatin Papacchi-nya lagi. Yang herannya, matanya belom melek juga padahal debu disana udah kaya kabut asap di Riau (?). Pray for Riau, pray for Daiki.

"Oniicchi juga tidur dilantai semalam."

"Hah?!" respon Ryota lebay. Seakan mengetahui anak sulungnya tidur di lantai adalah hal yang mematikan. Tapi giliran suami sendiri tidur dilantai malah biasa aja. Diomelin pula.

Saya curiga jangan-jangan Ryota udah nggak cinta sama Abang Daiki. Waduh, jangan dong! Bisa-bisa pairing disini berubah! Ayolah Ryota, jarang-jarang loh ada orang Jepang yang kulitnya eksotis kaya artis Bollywood. Janganlah kau sia-siakan. Temen author aja mau (?). Siapa tau Daiki bener-bener ada turunan luar sono.

"Iya Mamacchi, bener. Aku mah ngomong yang pasti-pasti."

"Kok bisa? Mau ngapain dia tidur di lantai juga? Ikatan batin? Kamu yang nyuruh? O em jay, pucing pala Mamacchi!" kata Ryota, sambil pose ala pucing pala barbie.

"Iih, lebay banget deh Mamacchi! Aku nggak mungkin sejahat itu kali nyuruh Oniicchi tidur di lantai. Dia yang mau sendiri kok. " jelas Monro. "Katanya sih buat mutihin kulit, begitu denger tuh gosip."

"Ya ampun…" Ryota geleng-geleng kepala, sambil melirik ke arah suaminya yang (masih) tidur di ubin. Nggak di kasur, nggak di ubin, sama-sama kebo tidurnya. "Like father, like son."

Nggak kebayang, anak sulungnya si seme Kurorai, AKA Oniicchi oleh si adik, bernasib kaya si bapake nya. Wajah sama. Kulit sama. Rambut sama. Kelakuan pun sama. Bahkan majalah kesukaan pun sama (?). Yang beda paling cuman tatanan rambut si anak yang lebih gondrong. Anggap saja Daiki junior versi gondrong.

Oh nggak, rambutnya nggak segondrong Rapunzel kok. Cuman seleher doang. Mungkin mau niru gondrongnya bapak yang dijuluki 'titan ungu' tetangga sebelah.

Serem ya ngebayanginnya? Author juga takut ngebayanginnya.

"Yodah, kamu keatas lagi gih bangunin kakakmu. Mamacchi mau bangunin Papacchi lagi."

"Oke, Mamacchi."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi dengan aroma-aroma wewangian kemenyanan. Eh salah, ini bukan pesugihan Ki Haizaki Stupid (?).

Yang benar, adalah aroma-aroma masakan tercium dari dapur. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat keluarga Nijimura, yang notabene nya keluarga bangsawan, namun nafsu makan kaya macan kelaparan, terbangun mencium aroma tersebut melalui hidung-hidung yang mengendus seperti kucing author kalo dikasi jatah vitamin (?).

"Pagi Nyak." sapa putra tunggal Shuzo dan Seijuro, Osamu.

"Pagi Nak." sapa balik yang dipanggil 'Nyak'. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Seijuro.

Osamu ini bisa dibilang anak yang paling 'normal' diantara anak-anak lain. Dia memiliki rambut merah dan mata kucing ibunya, dengan wajah tampan rupawan dan tinggi badan seperti sang babe. Sungguh seme idaman.

Lho? Lho? Tunggu…tadi Osamu nyebut 'Nyak'? 'Babe'? Kok Betawi gini?

Rupanya, setelah diselidiki, keluarga Nijimura ada turunan Betawi nya. (Yah, walau cuman 0,0001%). Tapi mereka tetap dengan suka hati melestarikannya. Contohnya lihat saja, didepan rumah mereka pun dipasang dua boneka ondel-ondel. Yang kadang bisa berguna untuk penangkal maling sekaligus membuat anak kecil macam Saburo menjauh. Bahkan kadang digunakan juga untuk acara RT disana!

"Sarapan hari ini apa Nyak?"

"Semur kacang dengan saus tomat dan susu yogurt." jawab Seijuro enteng. Wow, melihat menunya saja sudah membuat hilang selera makan. Saya curiga jangan-jangan Seijuro dulunya ahli rakit nuklir. Makanya makanan yang dibuat pun mengandung radioaktif bagi kesehatan.

Tak heran, banyak yang mulai khawatir dengan kondisi fisik dan psikis Shuzo. Salah satunya pada pagi hari ini.

"ADOOOW!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ruang keluarga.

Kaget, Bu Nijimura pun langsung ke ruang keluarga. Dengan Osamu ngintil dibelakang.

"Ada apaan sih kamu teriak-teriak? Bikin kaget aja." kata Seijuro.

"Aduuh…kayanya punggung sama pundakku sakit nih…" ucap Shuzo lemah, sambil ngusap-usap punggung serta pundaknya yang terasa nyeri. Sial kau, sofa keras!

"Hah? Alah, bilang aja kamu males ke kantor."

"Ya ampun Sei, suudzon banget kamu! Aku beneran sakit ini…"

"Yaudah, yaudah, mau kutelpon Mbok Kotaro? Apa mau aku yang pijitin?" muka Seijuro langsung berubah me gusta, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Duuh, ngebayangin mau berduaan pijit-pijitan sama suami, hihi.

"Udah jangan Nyak. Nyak lupa ya sama kejadian waktu itu? Babe sampe dislokasi tulang loh."

"Oh ya? Ah, itu mah si Boku-shi yang mijit. Kali ini kan Nyak yang mau mijit."

Then, what's the different?

"Udah deh Nyak, jangan aneh-aneh. Ntar di tengah jalan lagi mijit, si Boku-shi muncul gimana? Ntar Babe mau dibawa kemana? Ke guru beruang?" jelas Osamu, takut-takut kalau babe nya kenapa-napa. Iyalah, ntar yang mau kasi uang jajan siapa?

"Yaudah deh, Nyak telpon Mbok Kotaro ya." Seijuro pun mengambil handphone-nya. Dilihatnya contact list satu-satu.

Daddy Masaomi 3? Bukan. Ini mah bokapnya.

Pak Imayoshi? Bukan. Ini mah Pak RT.

Bu Mibuchi? Lho, bukan juga.

Nah, ini dia. Mbok Kotaro.

Pik.

Tuut…Tuut…

" _Halo, dengan Kotaro Hayama si 'Jempol Gledek'! My thumb will send thunder straight to your back! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

' _Mbok gila…'_ sungut Seijuro dalam hati.

.

.

.

Baiklah, sudah saatnya Pak Midorima mengecek perlengkapan kerjanya.

Stetoskop? Cek.

Suntikan? Cek.

Kotak P3K? Cek.

Kapas muka? Cek.

Pomade? Cek.

Kacamata? Oh iya, tadi ketuker sempet ketuker sama punya nya Shinosuke, putra keduanya. Awalnya, Shintaro curiga kalau anaknya yang berambut hijau model belah tengah itu isengin dia. Karena memang, dia itu usil dan liar mirip ibunya.

Setelah di cek, ternyata kacamatanya nyemplung ke WC gegara kesenggol sama dia sendiri. Sebagai orang yang menjaga kebersihan benda-benda miliknya, ia pun memanggil tukang sebtitank hanya untuk mengambil kacamatanya.

"Kenapa Pak? WC nya nyumbat ya? Terus jari Bapak kenapa?"

"Iya, kacamata saya yang nyumbat. Dan jari saya nggak kenapa-napa dayo."

"Wah, syukur deh Pak! Kalau sampai kena infeksi jari, bisa-bisa muka Bapak berubah jadi Mad Dog loh!"

"…"

Shintaro hanya ingin 2 permintaan berikut ini segera dikabulkan. Kacamatanya kembali, dan tukang sebtitank itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Saya jadi mulai ragu kalau Shintaro benar-benar menjaga kebersihan benda-benda miliknya. Buktinya kacamatanya saja sampai terjatuh ke lubang WC. Eeuwwh…

"Tunggu. Kayanya ada yang kurang nanodayo…" Shintaro pun berpikir. "Tadi nonton Oha Asa, lucky item aku hari ini apa ya?"

"*Buya ngapain diem disitu?" tanya anak berambut hitam dengan model rambut seperti dirinya. Mukanya mengkerut mirip Buya-nya, minus kacamata, kaya perasan baju yang belum dijemur Kazunari. Bisa dibilang, dirumah keluarga Midorima, Kazunari cantik sendiri loh. Soalnya dia uke sendiri.

"Oh iya Kazuo, Buya lupa lucky item Buya hari ini apa."

"Hmm…" si Kazuo pun berpikir. Hobinya yang demen astronomi juga pasti tahu nurun dari siapa. "Kalau nggak salah sih sendok sayur."

"Serius?"

Si sulung pun mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Nah, ini dia." kata Shintaro, dengan bangga megangin sendok sayur yang ia geledah dari dapur sana.

"Shin-chaaaan!" dari dapur, muncullah Bu Midorima yang pakai celemek. "Mau ngapain kamu bawa-bawa sendok sayur? Aku kan mau pakai!"

"Eh nggak bisa. Ini lucky item aku."

"Iiih!" Kazunari pun merebut sendok sayur tersebut. "Aku kan mau pakai ini buat masak! Mau kamu nggak makan pulang nanti?"

Shintaro nggak tinggal diam. Diambil lagi sendok sayur itu dari tangan Kazunari. "Entar aku sial lagi!"

Sendok sayur itu ditarik lagi. "Itu mah nasib kamu!"

Dan akhirnya, pemenang Sendok Sayur Award itu adalah Kazunari. Doi pun balik lagi ke dapur buat bikin sayur lodeh. Tanpa memedulikan Shintaro yang bengong ditempat.

"Heh, ngapain bengong disitu?! Udah sana kerja!" bersamaan dengan teriakan maut itu, Shintaro sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi, siang, sore, dan malam, Pak Shogo Haizaki keliling Komplek Kiseki tanpa mengenal kata 'semangat'. Alias, malas-malasan.

Lho, kalau malas-malasan kok mau keliling komplek? Tentu saja ada pancingannya. Itu loh, kertas warna-warni kaya penduduk komplek sini yang ada wajah Pak RT-nya.

…

Eh salah, maksudnya wajah pahlawan.

Namun dimata Shogo, Pak Imayoshi adalah pahlawan. Karena beliau suka memberikan 'asupan vitamin' yang berguna bagi kelangsungan hidupnya, yaitu uang. Kalau bukan uang, paling berupa sembako. Murah hati sekali bukan Bapak RT Komplek Kiseki ini?

Sebagai satpam keamanan, tentu saja sudah tugasnya Haizaki lalu-lala kaya setrikaan. Hingga pagi ini, ia melihat ada makhluk besar yang tergeletak di pos siskamling/satpam atau apalah itu. Pokoknya yang bentuknya kaya saung itu deh.

Makhluk besar? Paus terdamparkah? Beruang kesasar? Nigou?

Bukan, bukan. Rupanya itu adalah Pak Murasakibara, yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di pos tersebut.

"Wah, ada titan ungu nih…" celetuk Haizaki dengan suara yang sangat, sangat pelan.

"Hah? Ada orang disitu?"

Pak Haizaki pun buru-buru ngacir begitu Pak Murasakibara, si 'titan ungu', bangun dari tidurnya. Ia ngumpet di balik tembok deket pintu masuk komplek.

Hampir saja ia celaka. Bisa-bisa ia digaplok dan mental sampai rumahnya Bu Mibuchi. Asyiiiik~. (gaplok)

"Nyem, nyem…kayanya tadi ada orang deh…" Atsushi masih setengah sadar. Tadi dia sempet melihat ada bayangan hitam lewat dan cepat sekali menghilangnya.

Setan kah? Pak Aomine kah? Bu Kagami? Tora Kagami?

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Makhluk-makhluk berhawa tipis dan berkulit gelap itu mengerikan, setidaknya bagi Atsushi.

Atsushi rasis nih, wuuuu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pak Haizaki pun lewat. Lagi.

"Eh, Pak Murasakibara! Udah bangun Pak?" sapanya. Pura-pura nggak tahu.

"Hemmm…ya…" jawabnya beler seperti biasa. "Eh, tunggu…kok lo tahu gue tidur disini?"

' _Yaiyalah, orang situ badannya segede bagong!'_

"Lha iya, ini kan pos saya Pak." kata Haizaki, kalimat yang tadi urung diucapkan. Beda antara mulut dan hati. Hati ngejek, mulut baik-baik.

"Tapi kok tumben tidur disini Pak? Dikunciin ya?"

"Bukan. Gue kena tuduh selingkuh. Makanya gue tidur diluar."

"Lho, kok bisa?"

"Ya mana gue tahu. Kan gue kena tuduh."

"Wah…" Haizaki melanjutkan sambil manggut-manggut. "Sekarang makin terlihat ya Pak, siapa yang lebih 'mendominasi' di komplek kita ini."

"Betuuul…" Atsushi ikut manggut-manggut. Bener kata tuh satpam, ibu-ibu disini bener-bener lebih 'mendominasi'. "Udah ah, mau cabut. Laper."

"Ya boleh aja sih Pak…" Pak Haizaki pun meregangkan tangannya, ngasih kode-kode buat dikasih fulus, biar nggak mamfus."Soalnya Pak Imayoshi belum ngasih hari ini."

Dalam hati, itung-itung tuh titan dah tidur di pos nya.

"Ooh…hmm…" Atsushi pun merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya. Diregangkannya telapak tangan Haizaki, lalu ia taruh uang itu di kepalan tangannya. Lalu tangannya tuh satpam dibalik. "Jangan dibuka dulu ya, gede tuh."

"Wow! Makasih Pak!"

Atsushi pun pergi, mau balik kerumahnya. Begitu dah sepi, Haizaki buru-buru membuka telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya…

2 bungkus snack maiubo, yang udah kosong.

"Kampret! Udel ikan lele, gue ditipu!"

Begitu balik, di kediaman Murasakibara…

"Kok baru balik!?"

PLAK!

1 tamparan ajib 'mencium' pipi Atsushi. Bukan bibir sang istri, alih-alih malah tangannya.

"Tidur dimana kamu semalam, hah?! Di rumah si janda itu?!" omelan Bu Murasakibara makin menjadi-menjadi.

"Ya ampun Tat-chin, demi kancut lope-lope nya Pak Kagami, aku tidur di pos sana, sumpah!"

"Hah, ngomong apa kamu tadi? Kancut lope-lope nya Pak Kagami? Oooh, kamu rupanya selingkuh sama seme lain, gitu? Sama Pak Kagami?!"

"Astaga Tat-chin, ya nggaklah!"

"Terus? Kok kamu tahu-tahuan kancut-nya? Kamu tukeran kancut gitu sama dia?!"

"Ya ampun Tat-chin, itu mah udah keterlaluan!"

Dari belakang, langsung muncul 2 'titan junior' uke yang mirip banget satu sama lain. Yaiyalah, tinggi mereka aja udah hampir nyamain ibu mereka. Kedua nya pun sama persis punya rambut ungu sebahu mirip bapake nya. Yang membedakan hanyalah poni mereka. Si kembar tertua poninya nutupin mata kirinya, sedangkan si bungsu nutupin mata kanannya.

"Aduh Mam, sabar."

"Iya Mam, kasihan kan Bapak diomel-omelin terus."

Lihat, gaya ngomongnya pun lucu. Lamban namun saling sambung-menyambung. Namanya juga kembar.

Mendengar si kembar, Tatsuya, yang sepertinya lagi PMS (?), ber 'humph' dengan betenya lalu balik lagi ke dapur. Lanjutin lagi buat sarapan untuk keluarga.

"Bapak sabar ya. Kraus, kraus…" Truda, si kembar tertua pun lanjut ngemil maiubo rasa rendang.

"Nih, kraus kraus…aku kasih Bapak maiubo rasa pecel." Trudi, si adik, sambil ngemil maiubo rasa perkedel, memberi bapaknya bungkusan snack tersebut.

"Makasih ya Ruda-chin, Rudi-chin. Kraus, kraus…"

Jadilah mereka bertiga ngemil-ngemil 'Maiubo Edisi Kuliner Indonesia' di ruang keluarga.

"Sarapan sudah siap~." panggil Tatsuya dari ruang makan. Tidak ada yang tahu itu panggilan kematian atau bukan.

"Yaaa…"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inilah chapter 2 yang nggak kalah gajenya dengan chapter lalu!** _ **Featuring**_ **Taiga yang scotch jump, Daiki yang debuan, Shuzo yang punggungnya encok, Shintaro yang kacamatanya nyemplung ke wc, dan Atsushi yang denger-denger tukeran kancut sama si Kagami (?!)**

 **Dan bagi readers yang bingung atau kepo akan umur anak-anak mereka, Evil akan me-** _ **list**_ **di bawah ini!**

 **Erifu Kagami: 1 SMP (12 tahun)**

 **Tora Kagami: 5 SD (10 tahun)**

 **Saburo Kagami: Sekolah masih buram (3 tahun)**

 **Kurorai Aomine: 1 SMP (12 tahun)**

 **Monro Aomine: 5 SD (10 tahun)**

 **Osamu Nijimura: 2 SMP (13 tahun)**

 **Truda Murasakibara: 6 SD (11 tahun)**

 **Trudi Murasakibara: 6 SD (11 tahun)**

 **Dan,** _ **Happy New Year**_ **, readers sekalian!**

 **All:** _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR**_ **! *lempar alat dapur kesana-kemari (?)***

 **Hehe, semoga tahun ini jadi tahun yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Evil** _ **luv u all**_ **! *tebar-tebar benih cinta***

 **All: *langsung menghindar* Pe-pergi yuk… *ngacir***

 **Apakah Taiga akan terus scotch jump hingga pagi esok? Apakah Daiki tidak akan pernah bangun lagi alias metong?*digebukin fans Aomine sejagat* ? Apakah punggung Shuzo akan sembuh setelah dapat sentuhan dari Si 'Jempol Gledek'? Akankah Shintaro bisa menjalani hari ini tanpa ketiban sial? Dan apakah Atsushi akan mendapat tamparan 'cinta' lagi dari istrinya? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya! Sayonara!**

 ***Buya = Ayah. Soalnya dapet inspirasi dari temennya kakak Evil yang manggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Buya', Hehe…kurang lebih buya itu sama kaya abi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, yo, yo, minna! Evil dan chara KuroBas hadir kembali di…

All: ISTU!

Aomine: … Gue merasa de javu… apa gue udah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya…?

Murasakibara: Mine-chin, nih, sni**ers

Aomine: Kenapa?

Murasakibara: Mine-chin tambah item kalo lagi laper.

Aomine: *banting ntuh makanan* Sialan lu Murasakibara!

Himuro: Aduh, Atsushi nggak boleh ngeledek orang, nanti ledekan kamu jadi kesampean loh.

Murasakibara: Tapi emang udah kesampean kan, Muro-chin?

Himuro: Iya sih… *lirik Aomine*

Aomine: … Tuhan, kenapa selalu gue yang dihitamkan- eh dinistakan…

Evil: *sweatdrop* Ano, terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah mau review dan fav juga follow fic ini! Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya! *nyengir kuda nil*

Aomine: *masih pundung*

Murasakibara: Mine-chin, nanti tambah item loh kalo di pojokaaan.

Aomine: Biarin. Siapa tau gue makin keceh halilintar

Himuro: _'in your dream…'_

Note: Evil lupa memberitahu umur anaknya Midorima dan Takao!

 **Kazuo Midorima: 2 SMP (13 tahun)**

 **Shinosuke Midorima: 1 SMP (12 tahun)**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya…

Di pagi yang (tidak) cerah bagi bapak-bapak penghuni Komplek Kiseki. Kita dapat melihat 5 bapak-bapak kece sedang duduk-duduk ganteng sambil ngopi di pendopo. Itu loh, tempat bersemayamnya Pak Haizaki kalau udah malem. Padahal, disitu dia tidur juga. Nggak kerja. Bahkan banyak serangga bersayap yang singgah ke bibirnya, sesekali. 11-12 lah sama bangkai yang dilalerin kalau lagi tidur.

"Eh coeg." kata Pak Kagami, memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?" sahut Pak Aomine, sambil meneguk kopi putih. Aka, white coffee.

"Kemaren anjing piaraan gue rese banget dah."

"Oh, anjing lu yang alisnya bulet kaya telor itu?" tanya Pak Nijimura.

"Iya, tuh makhluk sukses nistain gue semalem."

Oke, ini terdengar ambigu. Dosa apa yang telah engkau perbuat, Nigou bebih?

"Dinistain gimana Pak?" balas Pak Midorima, kepo.

"Kraus…kraus…" Pak Murasakibara asyik ngemil. Kali ini, cemilannya adalah seblak Akita. Wow, coeg sekali makanannya.

"Jadi…"

.

.

 _Flashback versi Kagami…_

Untuk melepas lelah, Taiga yang habis pulang kerja pun rebahan di kasur kaya harimau malas merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Sekitaran punggungnya terasa sakit mendadak. Mungkin disebabkan karena tadi pagi scotch jump keliling komplek.

"Aduuh…Tetsu?"

"Ya?" sahut Tetsuya dari ruang keluarga, yang nemenin Saburo nonton film kartun kelinci berjudul 'Max and Ruby'.

"Sini dong, badan aku sakit nih…"

"Yaa…"

Bu Kagami pun meninggalkan Saburo, yang matanya masih asyik nonton 2 kelinci (bukan merk kacang) kakak beradik yang kakak author dulu suka nonton (?). Sesekali, ia tertawa dengan belernya.

"Ahahaha! 'Max and Ruby' lucu!" tawanya sendiri. Emang, agak-agak nih anak kaya orangtua nya *ditampol pake bola basket*.

"Kenapa sih? Sakit kenapa badannya?"

"Ah, kamu kayak nggak tau aja." tandas Taiga sinis ke sang istri. "Badan aku sakit gara-gara scotch jump tadi pagi nih."

Wooh…doi marah toh rupanya gara-gara hukuman yang diberikan Tetsuya tadi pagi? Duuuh, kacian sekali nasibmu, Taiga Kagami.

"Oh, ya jelas. Siapa suruh kamu genit." balas Tetsuya tidak mau kalah.

Taiga memilih untuk diam tidak menjawab. Daripada numpahin minyak kedalam api, bisa-bisa kalau ngelawan dia malah celaka lagi. Bisa-bisa dia nggak dapat jatah 'berduaan' lagi. Waduh, kacau, bahaya kalau itu sampai terjadi!

"Setidaknya pijitin aku dong, Tetsu…" Taiga pun mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas nomor 666 (?). Yaitu, merayu Tetsuya agar mau memijitnya. Ia pun pindah posisi jadi tengkurap. "Aku kan capek udah banting tulang juga…"

"Hah?! Banting tulang?!" respon Tetsuya shock. Seakan mendengar kalimat 'banting tulang' ibarat melihat mukanya Pak Midorima benar-benar berubah menjadi perpaduan Chuck Norris dan Mad Dog. Entah ada sambaran apa, Tetsuya langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Taiga dan mulai memijitnya.

"Duh, hati-hati dong kamu! Nanti kalau sampai osteoporosis gimana?" kata Tetsuya, sambil terus memijat sana-sini. "Apa kamu perlu aku bawain perban besok kalo-kalo kamu 'banting tulang' lagi?"

"…"

Taiga terdiam. Pasti yang dimaksud 'banting tulang' oleh Tetsuya dengan dirinya berbeda.

'Pasti dia salah mengartikan 'banting tulang' dengan hal lain. Kebiasaan emang…' sahutnya dalam hati.

Si suami udah nggak heran dengan kelemotan istrinya. 'Banting tulang' yang ia pikirkan pasti maksudnya benar-benar membenturkan tulang sendiri hingga cedera, bukan maksud yang sebenarnya yaitu bekerja mati-matian. Haduh, Tetsu, Tetsu…kamu cantik, baik hati, dan kalem, tapi lemotnya udah off-limit.

'Tapi nggak apa deh, yang penting sekarang dipijitin!' sahut Taiga senang dalam hati.

"Bagian sini ya?" Bu Kagami meletakkan tangannya untuk memijat-mijat punggung kekar suaminya. Ulala~. Author jadi kepengen (?).

"Nah, punggung bawah situ Tetsu. Wah mantep!"

Namun akhirnya, karena keenakan dipijit, lama-lama mata Pak Kagami pun mulai sepet, alias ngantuk. Blugh. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tertidur di atas bantal.

"Ah, aku belum mematikan kompor." ucap Tetsuya, yang baru ingat kalau dia lagi masak air untuk air termos. Biasalah, buat minum teh, nyeduh kopi, dan mem-

"Bun Bun, mau susu!"

-buat susunya Saburo.

Saburo berteriak dari ruang keluarga. Kali ini, episode yang ia lihat dua kelinci itu sedang minum susu bersama. Oh, jadi ini yang menginspirasi batita itu untuk minum susu. Dasar bocah korban iklan.

"Ya, sebentar sayang!" sahut si 'Bun Bun' dari kamar tidurnya. "Taiga, aku-"

"Zzzz…grok…" dilihatnya, Taiga sudah terlelap pulas. Tapi, biasanya kalo tidak lanjut dipijat sebelum 25 detik dari awal ia memejamkan mata, Taiga suka kebangun lagi. Sebenarnya, tidak tega juga dia membangunkan Taiga, namun air didihan dan Saburo sudah mulai rewel. Ia harus segera memutar otak.

"Panggil anak-anak deh." katanya. "Erifuuu…" teriak Bu Kagami, yang suara teriakannya cuman terdengar kaya volume lagu dikecilin, alias kurang kedengeran.

"Halo, halo? Nomor 3 gimana? Ih, kok susah gitu sih caranya!"

"Lanjutinnya ntar aja deh! Katanya lo mau cerita tentang si doi?"

"Apa?! Cieee, seriusan? Trus trus? Hah, nggak mungkin!"

Tetsuya diam. Mendengar suara anak uke pertamanya yang heboh itu sudah jelas ia lagi telponan dengan temannya. Erifu itu gayanya kaya anak uke kekinian banget, yaitu kalo udah nelpon, pasti lama selesainya. Ntah apa yang diobrolin, paling seputar remaja.

'Erifu lagi nelpon…ini sih udah pasti nggak denger.' Tetsuya belum menyerah. Ia pun memanggil Tora. "Toraaaa…"

Si anak kedua pun juga nggak menyahut juga. Selain suara bunda nya yang terlalu pelan, rupanya Tora dikamar lagi dengerin lagu pake _earphone_. Dan, inilah lagunya.

Now watch me whip,

Now watch me nae nae!

Now watch me whip, whip,

Watch me nae nae!

Ternyata, yang disetel lagunya si Silento. Buset, gaul bener bocah. Nggak salah sih, secara gaya ayahnya ke-Amerika-an banget…

'Tora nggak nyahut juga. Pasti lagi pada sibuk sendiri. Hmm…'

Tiba-tiba, didepan kamar, lewatlah hewan peliharaan berkaki empat dengan bola mata biru yang sama persis seperti pemiliknya.

"Oh, Nigou!"

"Woof!"

Nigou, anjing _Siberian Husky_ berukuran besar milik keluarga Kagami, kebetulan lewat depan kamar dan menghampiri sang majikan. Kali-kali kalo dia nyamperin, bakal dielus-elus dan dimanja. Macam majikannya yang sedang molor itu. Dari kacamata Nigou, ia adalah manusia setengah harimau yang paling sering dimanja majikannya kalo sudah *ehem* malam hari, serta yang paling tidak dekat dengan dirinya.

"Tolong ya, kamu naik keatas punggungnya Taiga buat gantiin pijitan aku. Aku mau matiin kompor sama nyiapin susunya Saburo."

"Woof!" sahut Nigou, yang kelihatannya paham sama perintah majikannya. Apa Nigou benar-benar mengerti maksud Tetsuya?

Oh, rupanya dia betul-betul paham kok. Tuh, buktinya Nigou udah langsung naik ke atas punggungnya Pak Kagami dan mengitari sana-sini. Ia kelihatan senang. Mungkin berpikir bahwa akhirnya Taiga senang dengannya. Yeay!

"Grok, zzzz…hah?" perlahan, Taiga membuka iris merah tuanya yang tadi sempat tertutup. "Tetsu, kamu beloman mijitnya?" ia bertanya, sambil ngelindur.

"Guk!"

DHEG!

'Hah…kok Tetsu gonggong? Apa gue masi tidur trus mimpi?'

"Guk, guk!" Nigou dengan tidak tahu dirinya menggonggong lagi dengan kencang tepat di telinga Taiga. Emang agak nggak tahu diri anjing satu ini. Siapa sih yang punya?

'Gue beneran denger suara anjing kan? Perasaan gue kemarin dah korek kuping dah… Pake _cotton bud_ atau pake linggis ye?'

Hidung Taiga pun mulai mengumpulkan segala macam udara, mulai dari oksigen, karbon dioksida, karbon monoksida, sampai bau kentut Saburo yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh empunya sedetik yang lalu. Perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkannya seperti seorang karyawan yang menghela napas karena tidak digaji 2 bulan.

Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke belakang, dan langsung bertatapan muka dengan makhluk besar berwarna hitam-putih dengan mata yang persis kayak punya istrinya. Hidung basahnya kempas-kempis depan wajah ganteng Taiga. Ekornya pun berkibas kesana-kemari.

"Guk!"

…

…

…

Emm… Taiga? Kok tumben nggak teri-

"AAAAGH! SIALAN LU NIGOOOOOU!"

-ak…

.

.

Bapak-bapak yang asyik kongkoh-kongkoh di pondopo pun tertawa kencang setelah mendengar cerita sial Pak Kagami. Yang paling semangat ketawa itu Pak Aomine, sampai-sampai dia tersedak kopi putihnya. Mampus kau, Daiki! Hahahaha! *Author di-dunk*

"Eh sialan lu, pada ketawa!" ucap Pak Kagami kesal. Alis bercabangnya yang ia sayangi hampir bertemu satu sama lain saking mengkerutnya dahi miliknya.

"Ah, lu belum tau aja sih kemarin gue tidur siang dimana," ujar Pak Aomine sambil mengangkat satu kakinya. Inget pak, ini bukan warteg, tapi pondopo. Mohon dicatat di kulit anda yang hitam itu. *diguyur white coffee*

"Emang lu tidur dimana, tem?" tanya Pak Kagami, setengah meledek. Yah, emang ngeledek sih…

"Brengsek, gue dipanggil item…" Pak Aomine misuh-misuh. "Gue tidur siang di kamar mandi cuy."

Entah kenapa, hanya Taiga yang tidak memasang wajah kaget. Pasti ada alasan dibalik wajah ganteng nan kece nan tampan nan- O-oke, Author berhenti, author berhenti…

"Oh, nggak heran sih. Di kamar mandi kan banyak temen lu," komen Taiga santai.

"Maksud lu apa, hah?! Maksud lu tiap malem gue maen bola bekel ama setan gitu?!"

"Nah, tuh tau! Akhirnya lu sadar juga akan eksistensi temen lu, tem!"

"Eh ngajak berantem lu, alis cabang?!"

"Ayo! Udah lama gue nggak berantem ama orang item!"

"Sialan lo, alis cabang!"

Akhirnya Pak Kagami dan Pak Aomine pun mulai jotos-jotosan di pondopo. Mereka asyik dengan dunia sendiri hingga tak sadar bahwa pondopo yang terbuat dari bambu itu mulai ikutan goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kok, bisa tidur di kamar mandi nanodayo?" tanya Pak Midorima, berusaha melerai kegiatan cakar-cakaran dan jambak-jambakan (?) antara Pak Kagami dan Pak Aomine.

Spontan mereka pun berhenti berkelahi ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang melesat keluar dari mulut Pak Midorima. Pak Aomine pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena baru saja keramas menggunakan shampo milik anak uke nya, E*kul*n.

"Hebatnya, gue dikunciin pula!"

"Wow…" sahut bapak-bapak yang lain.

"Jadi begini…"

.

.

 _Flashback versi Aomine…_

"Huaaaahm…" Daiki menguap lebar seakan-akan menunggu hingga lalat datang dan bersinggah di dalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar layaknya terowongan. Matanya merem-melek setiap 1 detik. Kulit hitam yang menandingi hitam bajunya itu ia garuk sambil memasang wajah beler.

Dia ngantuk bingitz pliz. Tapi kalo dia nggak bangun, bisa-bisa Ryota tumbuh tanduk dan buntut sambil bawa-bawa _trident_ di tangannya (yang sebenernya adalah sapu. Tapi di mata Aomine terlihat seperti senjata berbentuk garpu tersebut. Maklum, dia masih ngantuk. Diambang dunia-akhirat.)

Dengan lemes, ia melihat kearah jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 3 siang.

"Aduh, ngantuk banget… tidur setengah jam lagi dah… toh _shift_ gue malem…" Daiki menguap untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kembali bergumul di dalam selimut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryota memasuki kamar milik Daiki dan dirinya sambil bersenandung. Vacuum cleaner dan segala macam alat pembersih ia bawa untuk membersihkan ruangan tersebut sekaligus suaminya yang tercinta (?)

Ketika melihat betapa berantakan kamarnya dan menemukan sang suami masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah penuh dosa, membuat Ryota benar-benar tumbuh tanduk dan buntut.

"DAIKICCHIIII! BANGUN-SSU! IIIKH!" teriak Ryota gregetan. Yang dipanggil pun malah merespon dengan suara ngorok kencang.

Ryota bete tingkat dewa. Ia langsung pergi menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati kedua anaknya asyik nonton Kerokin no Basket season 8 sambil makan popcorn. Kurorai memakan popcorn di sampingnya dengan ingus campur air mata, padahal sang karakter utama sedang asyik ngoper bola. Ew.

Sedangkan Monro merasa sesak karena sang kakak tak henti memeluknya. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari tetesan-tetesan air yang keluar dari hidung dan mata kakak-tidak-tercintanya.

"Kuroraicchi, Monrocchi." panggil Mama Ryota pada kedua anaknya.

Monro, yang merasa bahwa panggilan ibunya itu adalah panggilan penyelamat (setidaknya terdengar begitu di telinganya), ia langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Kurorai dan hendak menghampiri mama tercinta yang bibirnya dimaju-majukan tapi tidak semaju Pak Nijimura tetangga sebelah.

"Kak, lepasin dong, Mamacchi manggil kita berdua tuh-ssu…"

"Hah? Memang iya? Nggak denger tuh." balas Kurorai cuek. Mirip banget papanya.

"Onicchi keasikan nonton-ssu."

"Ya ampun, kenapa sih Ma?" balas Kurorai ke mamanya, sambil menekan tombol pause ke video yang ditontonnya.

"Ya, Mamacchi ada apa?" tanya Monro.

"Kalian mau nggak bantu Mamacchi angkat Papacchi ke gudang?"

Kurorai kelihatan mencerna baik-baik dulu kalimat mamanya barusan. Terdengar aneh di telinganya. Sedangkan Monro hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Hah? Angkat Papacchi ke gudang? Memangnya Papacchi nggak bisa jalan?" tanya Monro balik dengan wajah imut-imut emesh.

"Iya, Papacchi nggak bisa jalan-ssu. Makanya bantu Mamacchi ya? Pleaseee…!" Ryota menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya dengan raut muka disedih-sedihin, tapi jatuhnya malah kayak orang nahan boker.

"Emm… oke deh, Mamacchi."

"Yeeeay! Makasih-ssu!"

"Eh, tunggu!"

Oh God, Ryota lupa kalo anaknya yang item satu ini bisa menjadi 'musuh' atau 'kerabat'nya. Terkadang dia bisa saja membela Daiki. Semua tergantung pintar-pintarnya Ryota membujuknya.

"Mama mau jahatin Papa ya?" tanya Kurorai, nadanya seperti sedang menginterogasi.

"Nggak kok. Papa kamu tuh yang jahat!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Iya, jadi Mamacchi kan ceritanya mau bersihin kamar, tapi Papacchi kamu malah tidur terus. Mamacchi kan jadi nggak bisa beresin kamar…" sang mama mulai bercerita dengan nada sedih. "Terus, Papacchi kamu malah nggak pengertian, padahal Mamacchi udah bangunin sekuat tenaga. Hiks…kamu mau nanti malam Mamacchi sama Papacchi tidur sambil gatel-gatel sana-sini?"

"Kalo gitu, aku coba bangunin Papa deh." balasnya. Seakan membangunkan papa nya adalah tugas yang heroik, padahal nggak.

"Ya, silakan. Good luck, Kuroraicchi!"

"Berjuanglah, Onicchi!"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurorai kembali untuk melapor tentang usahanya dalam membangunkan Daiki. Dan hasilnya…

"Wah kacau, ini mah Papa udah kaya anoa." katanya, berasa menyamakan papanya dengan anoa adalah hal yang biasa. Nggak ngaca dia.

"Betul kan?" senyum Ryota. "Kalau gitu, setelah dipikir-pikir, gimana kalo kita taruh Papa kamu di tong sampah aja?"

"Hee?!" pekik Monro kaget. "Memang muat Ma?"

"Ya kita muat-muatin." balas Ryota enteng. Nggak ada rasa bersalah atau apa gitu punya niat taruh suaminya sendiri ke tong sampah. Durhaka kamu Ryota, durhaka! Bae-bae, rejeki istri ada di bawah telapak kaki suami (?).

"Wah, jangan dong Ma! Ntar kalo di tempat sampah, Papa susah dibedain lagi. Dikamar mandi aja." ini anak juga sama aja. Nggak kenal kalimat dosa apa kau Nak?

"Di gudang lagi deh?" tawar si mama.

"Jangan juga, Ma. Ntar Papa susah dicari. Kamar mandi aja udah." tawar Kurorai nggak mau ngalah juga.

"Oh, oke, oke. Deal, kamar mandi."

"Deal!"

Ryota pun menyerah. Pilihan Kurorai lah yang menang dalam lomba negosiasi sesat tersebut. Beruntung kau memiliki anak seperti Kurorai, Daiki. Kalo tidak, nasibmu sudah berakhir di gudang atau tong sampah.

Akhirnya, istri dan anak-anaknya yang durhaka (?) itu masuk ke kamar yang dihuni oleh Daiki yang tertidur pulas. Mereka pun mulai mengangkat makhluk redup itu dari kasurnya dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar mandi, mengingat berat Daiki sama seperti mengangkat genderuwo pingsan.

"Grok! Zzzz…" Pak Aomine dengan 'elegan' nya.

"Disini, ma?"

"Iya, disini aja… oke! Selesai!"

Daiki, yang masih saja bobo ganteng, terbaring di lantai dengan pose 11-12 dengan artis Indonesia yang maju mundur maju tapi tetep cantik.

"Mamacchi, Onicchi, Papacchi nggak apa-apa ditaruh gitu aja di lantai?" tanya Monro yang sedikit khawatir akan kehitaman kulit ayahnya. Ia tidak mau kalau sang ayah jadi putih hanya karena tidur di lantai, seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh kakaknya (walaupun hasilnya nihil. Kurorai tetep aja item.)

"Udah nggak apa-apa. Nanti juga bangun sendiri kok. Udah yuk, kalian nonton lagi aja. Mamacchi mau bersih-bersih nih!"

Kedua anak itu pun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar mandi bersama mamanya. Setelah Kurorai dan Monro pergi, Ryota langsung mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Nah, sekarang beresin kamar!" ujarnya penuh semangat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berantakannya sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

.

Setengah jam kemudian…

Seperti yang sudah Pak Aomine prediksi sendiri, akhirnya doi mulai membuka mata.

"Groook… Hngh?" Daiki, yang perlahan mulai terbangun, mendapati dirinya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain warna hitam.

"Loh…? Kok, gelap? Ryota? Mati lampu yaa?" teriak Daiki dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun sang istri tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ryotaaa…" teriaknya lagi, dan tidak juga ada jawaban. Ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Ini tidak seperti kamarnya. Sejak kapan kasurnya jadi keras begini? Dan kemana perginya selimut tertjintahnya?

"Ryota-adauw!" Kepalanya baru saja menabrak sebuah benda yang entah benda apa itu,karena disini terlalu gelap.

"Akh, sialan… gue kepentok apaan tadi…" Daiki mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya. Tangannya pun memegang sesuatu yang dingin dan keras. Seperti kenop pintu.

"Loh? Ini kan, kenop pintu kamar mandi," setelah berkata begitu, barulah ia sadar dirinya ada dimana sekarang.

"Ja-jangan-jangan gue dikunciin lagi!"

Daiki memutar kenop pintu tersebut, dan benar saja pintunya tak mau terbuka.

"Ryotaaaaaa!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Pak Aomine pun mulai gedor-gedor sangking paniknya.

"Ryotaaaa! Buka ini pintu!" teriak Daiki dari dalam. "Tega banget kamu, suami lagi ena-ena tidur malah dikunciin di kamar mandi!"

.

.

"Wahahahahaha!" tawa Pak Kagami lepas. Perut enam kotak miliknya yang sakit ia pegang karena kebanyakan ketawa. Pak Aomine pun langsung sewot.

"Eh, ngajak berantem lu ya?!" tantangnya.

"Mau berantem lagi?! Ayo! Sini lu!"

Ting ting! Dan ronde dua pun dimulai. Pondopo pun juga semakin asyik bergerak ke sana dan ke mari akibat Pak Kagami dan Pak Aomine yang tampar-tamparan ala cowok di taman lawang (?!)

"Eh, berhenti nodayo- wah, bentar lagi nih pondopo musnah dah," ucap Pak Midorima sambil mijit-mijit jidat.

"Wah, udah kayak gempa ya…" kata Pak Murasakibara, yang melihat kopi di meja serta lampu gantung di langit-langit pondopo itu mulai goyang-goyang.

Pak Nijimura, dengan bibir bimoli kebanggaannya, pun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Alah, cuma dinaikin anjing ama dikurung di kamar mandi aja ampe segitunye. Gue nih, kemaren diambang hidup dan mati!" ucapnya membanggakan hal yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk dibanggakan.

"Loh? Kok bisa pak?" tanya Pak Kagami kepo. Perkelahian tidak jelas antaranya dan Pak Aomine pun langsung terhenti.

"Iye. Kacau banget… pernah denger Mbok Kotaro?"

"Hah? Mbok Kotaro?" tanya Pak Aomine balik.

"Mbok Kotaro ya… kayak pernah denger ntuh nama…" Pak Kagami berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Kalian nggak tahu Mbok Kotaro nodayo? Denger-denger jempolnya bisa mengirimkan 'gledek' langsung ke tubuh orang yang ia pijat!" jelas Pak Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang dari tadi turun melulu.

"Egile… beneran tuh? Gue kira dia cuma _urban legend_ di komplek ini!" seru Pak Kagami.

" _Urban legend_ ndasmu. Gue aja baru dipijit ama dia kemaren," ucap Pak Nijimura, yang membuat Pak Aomine dan Pak Kagami melotot tak percaya.

"Wah, seriusan pak?! Boleh lah cerita-cerita!" kata Pak Aomine yang tiba-tiba jadi semangat 45.

"Nah, baru aja gue mau cerita ke elu elu pada. Jadi kemaren siang…"

.

.

 _Flashback versi Nijimura…_

Shuzo hanya terkulai di sofa layaknya tak bertulang belakang. Dari pagi hingga siang ini ia belum juga bangkit dari posisinya. Dimana tukang pijat yang akan meluruskan kembali punggung dan pundaknya? Sampe-sampe sarapan disuapin sama istri tertjintahnya.

"Mau aku aja yang pijitin, Shu?" tanya Seijuro prihatin.

Shuzo, dengan wajah nahan sakit, akhirnya menjawab, "Haah… yaudah deh, Sei… udah sakit banget ini…"

"Yaudah. Tahan ya."

Seijuro pun mulai naik ke atas badan Shuzo. Kedua jempol miliknya sudah siap untuk 'berciuman' dengan punggung tegap Shuzo yang nyut-nyutan bukan main.

6 senti…

5 senti…

4 senti… tiba-tiba mata kiri Seijuro berubah menjadi kuning. Ia menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan giginya. Wajahnya jadi 11-12 dengan tante-tante yang haus akan gosip, alias senang bukan main.

3 senti…

Shuzo, yang sudah menyadari bahwa sang istri berubah menjadi Bokushii secara tiba-tiba, mulai merapalkan berbagai macam doa sampai monyongnya melebihi 5 cm.

2 senti…

"Bersiaplah, Shuzo…!" seru Seijuro-yang sebenarnya bukan Seijuro lagi-dengan hawa penuh dendam pada makhluk berbibir monyong di bawahnya.

1 senti…

Ting Tong! Bel depan rumah pun berbunyi.

"Misi! Kotaro Hayama 'Si Jempol Gledek' sudah datang!"

'Cih!' sungut Seijuro versi Bokushii dalem hati. 'Udah keburu dateng nih orgil!'

"Hari ini lo beruntung, Shuzo. Liat aja nanti." ancam Seijuro versi Bokushii pada Shuzo. Mata kirinya pun telah kembali menjadi warna yang sama dengan mata kanannya setelah mengancam suaminya sendiri.

"Halo? Ada orang di rumah? Halooo?" teriak Mbok Kotaro dari luar dengan kencang dan nggak tahu malu. Agak kampungan memang.

"Oh, udah datang? Iya sebentar Mbok!" Seijuro langsung pergi menuju pintu untuk menyambut Mbok Kotaro.

Shuzo menghela napas panjang. Beruntung Tuhan masih sayang sama punggung dia. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa tulang punggungnya bisa serong kanan-kiri gara-gara pijatan gila dari Bokushii. Shuzo pun mulai berpikir untuk membawa Seijuro ke psikiater agar kepribadian lain istrinya yang otaknya miring itu bisa menghilang dari kehidupannya dan berhenti menghantuinya.

Ketika Seijuro membuka pintu depan rumahnya, terlihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang cepak, satu gigi taring nongol keluar dari mulutnya, dan mengenakan _T-shirt_ motif totol-totol dan kain batik ala tukang jamu. Esentrik sekali gayanya.

"Maaf saya telat! Tadi saya habis jadi instruktor senam buat nenek-nenek di kampung sebelah!" ucap Mbok Kotaro sambil nyengir.

"Oh, haha… gitu ya Mbok…" Seijuro pun hanya tertawa. "Silahkan masuk Mbok," Seijuro mempersilahkan Mbok Kotaro untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang segede gaban.

"Permisi!" serunya sambil mengikuti si pemilik rumah dari belakang.

"Shuzo, Mbok Kotaro udah dateng nih!" ucap Seijuro yang mulai memasuki area ruang tamu bersama Mbok Kotaro.

Shuzo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja. Tiba-tiba tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin terkuras karena panik akan kedatangan Bokushii tadi. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa seperti karet. Elastis dan tak bertulang. Sepertinya dirinya akan berubah menjadi makhluk avertebrata.

"Ini Mbok, suami saya yang minta pijit. Katanya dari pundak sampe punggungnya sakit," jelas Seijuro pada Mbok Kotaro di sampingnya.

"Oh yowes kalo gitu mah."

Kretek kretek! Bunyi jari-jari Mbok Kotaro terdengar keras. Dia benar-benar sudah siap untuk memijat!

Glek! Entah kenapa Shuzo merasakan hawa tidak enak…

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Jdaaar!

"AAAAAGH!"

Jdaaar!

"ADAAAAUW!"

"Tahan Pak, tahan!"

Jdaaar!

"AAAAAAGH!"

"Ibu, lebih kenceng lagi megang kakinya! Ini Bapaknya gak berhenti ronta-ronta! Agak parah ini sakitnya!"

"Iya Mbok! Ini udah sekenceng mungkin!"

"Wokeh, siap lagi ya Pak! Tarik napas…!"

Cklek!

Blam.

"Aku pu-"

Jdaaaar!

"WADAAAAUW!"

'Loh? Kok ada bunyi gledek?' batin Osamu kebingungan. Dirinya baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan langsung disambut oleh bunyi gledek dan teriakan ayahnya. Wajar saja kalau dirinya agak shock.

Osamu pun mulai mencari sumber suara-suara abstrak itu, yang ternyata datang dari arah ruang tamu. Ia memunculkan kepalanya sedikit, dan mendapati tiga orang dewasa-Nyak, Babe, dan entah siapa itu, mungkin itu tukang pijit yang ditelpon Nyak nya-aneh di sofa ruang tamunya.

Jdaaaar!

"WAAAAAH!"

"Kamu harus kuat, Shuzo! Ini demi kesehatan kamu!"

Jdaaaaar!

"AUUUGH! AKU JUGA SAYANG KAMU SEEEEEEI!"

Perasaan si Seijuro nggak bilang sayang dia deh… ah, sudahlah.

"Tahan ya Pak! Yang ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya!"

Jdaaaaaar!

"AAAAAAAGH! SAKEEEEEET!"

"Bertahanlah, Shuzo!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Osamu langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

'Jadi orang dewasa itu sulit….' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Beuh, gila… sadis juga ya 'Si Jempol Gledek' itu…" ucap Pak Kagami sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ukh, banget… tapi ampuh sih. Abis selesai, dalam itungan detik, langsung hilang pegel-pegelnya!" ujar Pak Nijimura dengan semangatnya sampe monyong-monyong. Gak nahan banget ngomongnya. "Trus gue dikasi resep jamu juga buat nguatin tulang gue."

"Wah, ajib banget ya? Tapi gue tetep takut sih…" kata Pak Kagami lagi.

"Kenapa lu ampe minta Mbok Kotaro yang mijit? Bini lu kan bisa, nyong," tanya Pak Aomine sedikit menyinggung bagian bibir atas Pak Nijimura.

"Kampret, lu kan tau ndiri bini gue gimane…"

"Oh iya sih…" Pak Aomine pun paham.

"Hmm… yang gue bingungin sih cuma satu… kraus kraus…" ucap Pak Murasakibara sambil menyantap seblak Akita nya yang tak kunjung habis.

"Apa tuh?" tanya Pak Nijimura pada titan ungu itu.

"Itu… nyam nyam… bini lu dapet dari mane nomor telponnya Mbok Kotaro?"

Pak Nijimura mengangkat bahunya. "Tau dah. Katanya sih dari _flyer_ yang ditempel di dinding sekitar komplek ini."

Pak Murasakibara hanya angguk-angguk kepala sebagai jawaban sambil tetep ngunyah.

"Eh, gue juga ada cerita nih," ucap Pak Midorima yang menarik perhatian para bapak di pondopo itu.

"Oh ye? Lu kenapa kemaren?" tanya Pak Kagami ingin tahu alias kepo.

Pak Midorima menghela napas. "Haah… gue kemarin malah disangka setan." katanya, sambil meminum kopinya.

Pak Kagami langsung bingung. "Lah? Setan? Oh, gue nggak heran sih. Jari-jari lu diperban gitu sih kaya mumi."

"Ini ada alasannya tau," elak Pak Midorima nggak mau kalah.

"Kok bisa-bisanye lu disangka setan?" tanya Pak Nijimura.

"Mukanya Pak Midorima emang serem sih…" sahut Pak Murasakibara. Spontan membuat bapak-bapak lain menahan tawa dan yang meledek langsung mendapatkan death glare dari yang bersangkutan. "Maaf deh, silakan lanjutkan…kraus…"

Pak Midorima berdehem, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali. Aneh.

"Jadi, kemarin malam…"

.

.

 _Flashback versi Midorima…_

"Agh!"

Desh!

Duak!

Terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan dari dalam rumah Keluarga Midorima. Apakah di dalam rumah itu telah terjadi perkelahian?!

Bug!

Buak!

Dug!

"Ih, kakak mainnya woles dong!"

"Ini udah woles, Shinosuke. Kamu aja yang kewolesan."

Ya, memang benar terjadi perkelahian. Tapi di dalam televisi ~. Rupanya, duo Midorima junior itu sedang maen game PS4 *wow, tajir bingitz* Mortal Kombat. Wow, coeg sekali game nya.

"Akh! Jangan _fatality_ plis!" seru Shinosuke yang mainnya udah paling depan layar. Pantes kamu pake kacamata, nak. Wong setiap main game jarak mainnya segitu. Kaya anak kecil aja maennya ampe kedepan-depan TV.

Cras! Cres! Cras!

"Aaaagh!"

Di layar televisi, terpampang tulisan _'Fatality'_ dan *ehem* pemandangan yang tidak indah dilihat. Shinosuke hanya manyun sedangkan sang kakak, Kazuo, membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku menang." Kazuo berkata dengan bangga.

"Ah, curang! Sekali lagi nodayo!"

"Makanya, bawa lucky item dong. Hari ini lucky item-ku sendok sayur, dan lucky item-mu dakimakura Pak Haizaki."

"Whut?!" Shinosuke terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar eksistensi barang nista itu. Dakimakura gambar foto satpam komplek mereka dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala? Tidak, terima kasih. Btw, emang ada yang jual? Hmm, misteri ilahi.

"Masih lebih mending di- _fatality_ dan kalah berkali-kali daripada harus nyimpen barang begituan!"

"Tapi lumayan loh, bisa buat nangkal setan." balas Kazuo santai.

"Masa sih? Ah, boong dayo!"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya." si anak pertama pun mengambil stick PS-nya kembali.

"Cih, ada-ada saja."

Mereka pun kembali ke menu pemilihan karakter dan siap untuk bertarung sekali lagi. Tapi, disaat mereka sedang menentukan karakter yang mau dipakai, tiba-tiba…

"Lho, kalian blom tidur?"

Kedua seme muda itu pun menoleh kebelakang perlahan. Dilihatnya, di depan mereka, ada sesosok orang menggunakan perban di kepala hingga menutupi seluruh wajah, leher, dan rambutnya. Bener-bener mirip mumi!

"Se, se…" Shinosuke menunjuk figur misterius didepannya dengan jari gemetaran.

"SETAAAN!" teriak Kazuo dan Shinosuke bersamaan. Mereka pun langsung lari tunggang-langgang keatas untuk masuk ke kamar milik Shintaro dan Kazunari.

BRAK! DLEK!

Pintu itu dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan kasar. Namun begitu berbalik, Shinosuke kaget sekali lagi.

"Haa!"

"Nggak usah kaget gitu kali, itu Ibu lagi pake masker."

Shinosuke langsung bernapas lega. Memang sih, di depan mereka, Kazunari sedang berbaring dengan wajah kaya pake topeng putih dan buah mentimun menutupi kedua matanya.

"Ibu, ibu bangun!" kata Kazuo, berusaha membangunkan Kazunari.

"Duuh, kalian ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Ibu nggak tidur kok, orang lagi nunggu masker ini kering." Bu Midorima pun melepas buah mentimun yang ada di matanya agar lebih jelas melihat anak-anaknya.

"Bu, ada setan nodayo!" kata Shinosuke menambahkan. Yang otomatis mendapatkan tatapan 'are-you-sure' atau 'are-you-crazy' dari Kazunari.

"Hah? Udah deh, kalian berdua jangan bercanda. Ibu tahu ini udah malam dan –"

"Bu, kalau aku ikut juga, artinya bercanda bukan?" balas Kazuo, dengan wajah serius.

Kazunari pun berpikir. Kazuo kan tsundere sekali kaya suaminya, jadi nggak mungkin kalo dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk main-main atau bercanda tentang hal sepele.

"Oh, iya ya…kalo Shinosuke doang sih Ibu nggak percaya."

"Hei, hei!" Shinosuke pun merasa kesal. Hu-uh, sudah kalah maen game, sekarang malah dituduh bohong pula. Ih kzl, kzl, kzl!

"Beneran?!" Kazunari blom percaya sepenuhnya.

"Ssst! Dia datang…" Kazuo pun mendiamkan keributan yang hampir saja terjadi antara ibu dan adiknya. Mendengar itu, spontan Kazunari dan Shinosuke terdiam.

"Waduh, gimana nih? Aku blom mau mati!" si anak kedua pun panik.

"Ssst! Tenang nak," Kazunari pun mulai menggeledah-geledah lemari. Ia mengeluarkan semacam pentungan kayu, alias pemukul baseball.

"Bu, Ibu berkhianat ya? Kupikir Ibu hanya main basket!" ucap Shinosuke, nuduh-nuduh sembarangan.

"Sembarangan kamu! Ini tuh biar kaya di film-film tahu. Ibu mau merasakan sensasinya biar greget!" kata Kazunari bangga, sambil nentengin tuh pemukul baseball dan siap ambil ancang-ancang didepan pintu. "Kalian berlindung di belakang ya, biar Ibu hadapi!"

"Was wes wus…was wes wos…" kedua anaknya pun mengucap-ucap doa. Berdoa akan keselamatan si ibu dalam menghadapi si 'setan nista' itu.

Jeglek…

Pintu pun terbuka. Yang membuka? Si 'setan nista'! KYAAA, takut! *plak!*

"HYAAAH!"

BLUGH!

Belum sempat dipukul, 'setan nista' yang mukanya diperban semua itu malah jatuh telentang di lantai sambil megangin dada kirinya. Doi kayaknya jantungan.

"Lho?" Bu Midorima heran. "Dia malah pingsan…"

"He? Tunggu deh Bu…" Kazuo malah mendekati 'setan nista' itu. Dilihatnya, 'setan nista' itu mengenakan kacamata yang sama persis kaya buya. "Jangan-jangan…"

Srek! Dibukalah perban itu.

Terlihatlah wajah ganteng seseorang dengan rambut hijau dan mata tertutup gegara pingsan. Dan, ternyata oh ternyata, itu adalah Pak Midorima!

"Buya?!" pekik Kazuo dan Shinosuke.

"Oh my God, Shin-chan?!" pekik Kazunari nggak kalah kaget.

.

.

"Lah terus lo pingsan kenapa?" tanya Pak Aomine bingung.

"Gue kaget ngeliat istri gue pake masker. Mana bawa-bawa pemukul baseball pula. Malem-malem lagi. Mendukung banget kan untuk buat gue kaget?" jelas Pak Midorima.

"Iya juga sih pak…" Pak Nijimura setuju. "Lagian lu aneh-aneh aja, perban dililitin ke kepala."

"Eh, itu lucky item gue kemarin. Harus dipake biar manjur!"

"…"

Nggak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran Pak Midorima kecuali anaknya, Kazuo. Bahkan istrinya sendiri suka dibuat pusing sama dia sendiri. Nggak heran kalau Bu Midorima selalu berkoar.

"Mungkin shock nya Pak Midorima sama kayak shock nya ketika gue melihat Pak Aomine jadi putih." ucap Pak Kagami meledek orang berkulit hitam di sampingnya.

Pak Aomine pun nggak mau kalah dan ngebalas ledekan Pak Kagami. "Mungkin sama juga shock nya ketika gue melihat Pak Kagami cukur alis."

"Eh jangan sembarangan lu! Ini alis kebanggaan gue! Cuma satu dari satu orang yang punya alis kek gini!"

"Lu juga jangan sembarangan! Nih warna kulit juga warna kebanggaan gue! Warna item! Eksotis!"

"Eksotis dari mana tong! Dekil iye!"

"Eh picek lu! Ini eksotis tau! Sini gue colok mata lu biar bener!"

"Sini gue sikat kulit lu biar putihan! Kasian gue ama anak seme lu ikutan item gegara lu!"

Dan ronde ketiga pun dimulai. Author udah nggak perlu jelasin lagi lah jurus-jurus apa aja yang mereka keluarkan untuk saling jotos-jotosan. Dan author juga nggak perlu kasih tahu kondisi pondopo itu kan? Pasti readers sudah bisa menggambarkan betapa hancurnya tempat itu sekarang.

Brek!

'Bunyi apaan tuh?' batin para bapak-bapak, setengah panik karena takut diamukin istri-istri mereka karena ngerusakin pondopo.

Brek brek!

Spontan mereka langsung menengok kearah sumber suara, yaitu ke titan ungu yang sedang merobek bungkus seblak Akita dengan heboh. Ia pun menyodorkan seblak Akita yang tadi dibuka dengan tidak elitnya di atas meja kecil depannya.

"Nih," tawarnya dengan wajah bete. "Kalian rese kalo lagi laper."

Pak Kagami dan Pak Aomine langsung berhenti berantem ketika melihat ada makanan di atas meja itu.

"Wah, lu tau aja kita lagi laper!" seru Pak Kagami yang mulai mengambil seblaknya.

"Eh gue duluan coeg!" kata Pak Aomine. Makhluk _dim_ ini lagi-lagi nggak mau kalah.

"Apaan dah! Gue duluan!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Udah, gue duluan ah. Lama lu berdua," Pak Nijimura langsung mencomot seblak Akita itu dan memakannya.

"Tau. Pake acara berantem segala nodayo," Pak Midorima ikut-ikutan samber seblak.

Pak Kagami dan Pak Aomine pun dibuat _speechless_ oleh Pak Nijimura dan Pak Midorima yang tiba-tiba mencuri _start_.

"Hmm… kayaknya Pak Murasakibara anteng-anteng aja nih kehidupan rumah tangganye…" ucap Pak Nijimura sambil nggak berhenti nyomotin seblak.

"Ah? Nggak juga kok… kemarin malem gue kena damprat juga sama bini gue… gara-gara Neng Reo…" katanya dengan beler.

"Hah? Neng Reo? Neng Reo kenapa?!" tanya para bapak penuh semangat. Memang kalo sudah mencakup janda cantik itu, mereka langsung seneng bukan main. Bahkan Pak Kagami dan Pak Aomine langsung akur.

"Ya, jadi…"

.

.

 _Flashback versi Murasakibara…_

Ting Tong!

"Ah? Tat-chin, ada tamu tuh…" panggil Atsushi yang lagi asyik tidur-tiduran di atas sofanya sambil nonton televisi.

"Tolong bukain pintunya dong, Atsushi! Aku lagi cuci piring nih!" seru Tatsuya dari dalam dapur.

Dengan malas-malasan, Atsushi mengangkat tubuh titannya menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan terlihatlah…

"Permisi Pak," sapa Bu Mibuchi sambil tersenyum kearah Pak Murasakibara, yang tadinya malas tingkat dewa jadi semangat tingkat dewi (?).

"Eh, Neng Reo!" spontan Atsushi langsung merapikan rambut gondrongnya yang agak awut-awutan, membenarkan lengan bajunya yang lecek, dan berdehem berkali-kali biar nanti waktu ngomong suaranya enak didenger (padahal ujung-ujungnya yang keluar juga suara beler.)

"Ehem, ehem. Ada apa Neng, malem-malem dateng?" tanya Atsushi, dengan suara dimacho-machoin walaupun gagal maning.

"Eh, ini pak, tadi saya bikin kue terus kelebihan. Akhirnya saya kepikiran untuk bagi-bagi ke tetangga. Tapi jangan bilang yang lain ya pak. Saya cuma kasih ke Bapak aja karena rumah Bapak yang paling dekat. Yang lain rumahnya agak jauh," jelas Bu Mibuchi sambil menyodorkan satu kotak berukuran kecil yang berisikan kue nastar buatannya pada Atsushi.

Atsushi, yang udah bikin air terjun dari mulut ampe lantai, langsung menerima kotak tersebut dari Mibuchi. "Aduh, makasih banyak loh Neng. Kamu tau aja ini kesukaan saya."

"Oh gitu ya pak… Haha… wah kebetulan dong," Bu Mibuchi hanya bisa membalas sedemikian.

"Iya Neng. Eh, Neng Reo masuk aja ke rumah saya dulu. Angin malam nggak bagus loh buat kulit."

"Kulit siapa, Atsushi?"

Glek!

"Eh, Tat-chin…udah selesai nyuci piringnya?" tanya Atsushi sok ramah. Sang istri pun menjawab dengan senyuman. Senyuman mengerikan, maksudnya.

"Udah dong." jawab Tatsuya.

"Eh, malam Bu Murasakibara!" sapa Bu Mibuchi pada Tatsuya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ini Bu, saya bikin kue kelebihan jadi saya mau bagi-bagi ke yang lain. Tapi karena yang lain rumahnya agak jauh, jadi saya bagi ke sini aja, berhubung rumah ini paling dekat dengan rumah saya," jelas Bu Mibuchi pada istri Pak Murasakibara. Tatsuya ber 'ooh' ria sebagai jawaban.

"Ooh, begitu ya Bu…yaudah deh, makasih banyak ya Bu Mibuchi."

"Iya, sama-sama Bu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya. Permisi."

Bu Mibuchi pun pamit dan kembali ke rumahnya. Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Atsushi setelah Bu Mibuchi pergi.

"Atsushi." panggil Tatsuya dengan nada merdu.

Oh, ia baru saja membuka pintu menuju neraka. Bodoh sekali dirimu, Atsushi.

"Y-ya, Tat-chin?" jawab Atsushi dengan badan gemetar.

"Masuk." titah sang istri, yang tentu saja langsung dipatuhi oleh si suami yang langsung ngacir masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sini, kue nastar nya aku yang pegang." kata Tatsuya, melihat kearah kotak kecil yang dipegang suaminya sambil menyodorkan tangannya kedepan.

Atsushi pun mau tak mau harus merelakan kue tersebut. Kalo sudah ada ditangan Tatsuya, akan sangat sulit sekali mengambilnya lagi. Jangankan sulit, mengingat ia sudah ketangkep kering (?) godain Bu Mibuchi, sudah pasti dia nggak bakal dapat jatah. Wah, gawat ini.

"Eh,"

Plak! Tatsuya langsung menepis tangan jahil Atsushi yang mau mengambil kue tersebut.

"Aduh Tat-chin, kok tangan aku dipukul?" Atsushi pun langsung mengusap-usap tangannya yang abis kena tampolan 'cinta'.

"Enak aja. Kue ini buat aku, Truda, dan Trudi." balas sang istri, sambil nyicipin kue tersebut.

"Trus aku?"

"Yah, kamu mah cari aja yang lain. Di dapur kan ada."

Mendengar ucapan Tatsuya, titan ungu itu pun langsung ngacir ke dapur. Digeledah lah meja makan, lemari, dan kulkas.

"Hmm…" Tatsuya nyicipin lagi kue itu. Kayanya doi doyan sama kue nastar buatan Bu Mibuchi. Beruntung ia tidak membiarkan Atsushi makan kue ini. Kalo tahu ini enak, pasti dia bakal muji-muji janda itu dan membuat dirinya bete tingkat mampus.

(Berikut ini nyanyikan lirik berikut dengan nada 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' bersama author yuk.)

"Kue~, kue~, kue~, kue~,

Kami mendengar kue~."

Tiba-tiba, dari lantai dua, terdengarlah dua suara sedang bernyanyi kompakan.

"Merrily~, merrily~, merrily~, merrily~,

Kami suka kue~."

Dihadapan Tatsuya, muncullah duo titan junior kesayangan keluarga Murasakibara. Mereka berdua menuruni tangga sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dan senyam-senyum nggak jelas. Mungkin kesenangan kali gara-gara mereka mendengar ada cemilan datang ke rumah mereka.

"Trudi, kamu lihat itu?" ucap Truda kepada adik kembar identiknya.

"Iya, aku lihat, Truda." jawab Trudi.

"Ada kue!" teriak mereka berdua girang.

Tatsuya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mam yang satu ini udah nggak heran dengan anak mereka yang doyan ngemil kaya bapaknya. Begitu mendengar makanan atau cemilan disebut, kuping mereka langsung gerak-gerak kaya hewan piaraan mau dikasi makan dari jarak 1 kilo. Ganas sekali bukan?

"Nah, ini kamu bawa dulu kotaknya. Nanti kita makan bareng di ruang tamu ya!" ucap Tatsuya sambil memberikan kotak berisi kue itu pada Truda yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar.

"Waaah! Oke deh, mam!" jawab keduanya bersamaan dan berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan semangat, nggak sabar buat nyantap kue buatan Bu Mibuchi.

"Sambil nonton apa ya?" tanya Trudi pada kembarannya, sambil utak-atik remote TV.

"Nonton Alice in Wonderland aja yuk!" usul Truda.

"Oh ya, benar juga! Ayo kita nonton itu!" Trudi setuju atas usulan kakak kembarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Atsushi datang menghampiri Tatsuya yang ingin menyusul anak-anaknya.

"Tat-chin…" panggil Atsushi pada istrinya.

"Hm?" jawab Tatsuya seadanya. Agak malas merespon.

"Di meja cuma ada kangkung loooh…" kata Atsushi dengan wajah memelas. Bukannya bikin luluh hati Tatsuya, malah membuat sang istri menjadi sembelit karena melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Iya, memang ada kangkung. Lalu?"

"Ya masa aku cuma makan kangkung doang, say… emangnya aku ini kambing…" ucap titan ungu itu yang membayangkan dirinya sebagai seekor kambing ungu yang besar. Ingin rasanya author sembelih, tapi ini bukan Idul Adha jadi sembelihnya terasa kurang greget.

"Oooh, jadi kamu lebih milih makan makanan buatan uke lain dibanding buatan aku yang istri kamu sendiri, gitu?" tanya Tatsuya dengan nada (sedikit) mengancam. Matanya udah melotot-melotot nggak jelas ke Atsushi, membuat suami 'tercinta' nya itu merinding tujuh keliling.

Tunggu. Merinding… keliling… _kitakore_! *plakplak*

"E-enggak gitu, Tat-chin… iya, iya, aku makan kangkungnya… yeeay, kangkung… aku suka kangkung…" seru Atsushi sambil ngacir ke dapur buat nyemilin kangkung 'kesukaan' nya.

.

.

"UAPA?! DAPET KUE DARI NENG REO?!" teriak Pak Nijimura dengan bibir seksehnya yang maju tak gentar, membela yang monyong (?)

"SIALAN LU NGGAK BAGI-BAGI! AWAS LU YE! LU. GUE. END!" teriak Pak Kagami dengan sok Inggris di bagian akhir.

"IYA! RESE LU! Kraus…! Kraus…!" Pak Aomine ikut-ikutan ngamuk sambil tetep makan seblak sebanyak-banyaknya. Lumayan, gratis.

Pak Murasakibara cuma geleng-geleng kepala. "Wah, berarti kalian nggak nyimak cerita gue…"

"Nggak nyimak gimana?!" tanya Pak Kagami nggak nahan.

"Kok Pak Midorima nggak ikutan nanya?" Pak Aomine melirik kearah bapak berkacamata itu yang hanya diam sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot atau miring sana sini sama sekali.

"Karena gue menyimak cerita dengan baik nanodayo." jawabnya, terus nyeruput kopinya.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Pak Aomine masih nggak nyambung. Daki di kulitnya ketebelan sih… *ditendang Aomine*

"Nih, Pak… saya tanya ke bapak-bapak sekalian ya… apakah saya makan kue buatan Neng Reo kemarin?" tanya Pak Murasakibara balik. Ketiga bapak itu pun diam.

"Oh, iya ya… kan dimakan sama bini dan anak-anak lo…" ucap Pak Nijimura sambil mukul bibirnya- eh, maksudnya jidatnya.

"Nah, tuh tau…" seru Pak Murasakibara sambil mencomot seblak Akita nya di meja.

Pak Kagami dan Pak Aomine, yang tololnya kebangetan, masih juga nggak nyambung. Tapi waktu mereka mau nanya, orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan dan dipermasalahkan oleh para bapak sampai emosi pun kebetulan lewat.

"Eh, pagi Bapak-bapak." sapa Bu Mibuchi ramah.

"Pagi, Neng Reo!" sapa balik kelima bapak-bapak itu, udah kaya anak sekolahan nyapa balik gurunya.

"Neng Reo mau kemana? Kok rapi banget?" tanya Pak Aomine kepo, dan genit.

"Iya, mau ke kondangan ya?" tanya Pak Midorima, nggak mau kalah.

"Kalo gitu, boleh dong kita ikut?" sahut Pak Nijimura senyam-senyum.

"Iya, sekalian kita jagain!" tambah Pak Murasakibara, nggak ada kapok-kapoknya.

"Ah, haha, udah nggak usah Bapak-bapak." jawab Bu Mibuchi sungkan. Pengen nolak, tapi ini bapak-bapak pada batu banget kepalanya. Nggak ada takut-takutnya sama istri mereka yang 'ganas'.

"Udah, nggak usah sungkan. Sekarang ini banyak loh keliaraan seme-seme aneh! Ntar Neng Reo kenapa-napa lagi." Pak Kagami berusaha nakut-nakutin, nggak sadar diri kalo dia adalah salah satu dari seme aneh itu.

'Ahaha…padahal Bapak-bapak sendiri juga aneh…' pendem Bu Mibuchi dalem hati.

"Hayulah, kita temenin ya!" Pak Aomine langsung bangkit dari duduk terlebih dulu.

"Eh, apa-apaan lu tem?! Gue duluan yang nemenin!" Pak Kagami pun mulai diri juga, nggak mau kalah sama tetangga _dim_ -nya itu.

"Jelas-jelas gue yang diri duluan! Picek mata lu tuh, alis cabang!"

"Apa lu kate?!"

Udah ronde keberapa ya pertandingan silat Pak Kagami vs Pak Aomine ini? Lupa ah!

"Eh apa-apaan sih? Gue duluan lah! Gue kan paling tua!" tiba-tiba, sahutan dari Pak Nijimura pun membuka perang dunia ke tiga seperempat.

"Gue duluan lah! Bu Mibuchi itu nggak bakal aman sama kalian!" tukas balik Pak Midorima.

"Halah, gaya-gayaan kalian. Gue kan paling gede, jadi udah pasti gue yang paling bisa jaga!" Pak Murasakibara langsung meremas bungkus seblak Akita-nya yang udah mulai kelar.

Ditengah-tengah keributan itu, terdengarlah suara 'maut' dari masing-masing rumah mereka.

"Taigaaa! Pulaaang!" suara dari Bu Kagami, yang terdengar pakai toa, mulai berkumandang.

"DAIKICCHIIII! SINIII!" teriak Bu Aomine.

"Shuzooo! Minum jamunya dulu sini!" panggil Bu Nijimura, mengingatkan.

"SHIN-CHAAAN! SINI PULANG!" teriak Bu Midorima.

"Atsushiiii~!" suara dari Bu Murasakibara juga terdengar.

Spontan, mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, langsung lah bapak-bapak kece itu lari tunggang-langgang ke rumah masing-masing. Bu Mibuchi hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saja dan menghela napas lega. Syukurlah bapak-bapak itu sudah pergi…

"Eh, ada Bu Mibuchi!" sapa satpam Komplek Kiseki, Pak Haizaki, yang baru saja bangun dan baru mau mulai keliling komplek. Plis deh, Pak Haizaki. Lu baru mau keliling komplek jam 10 pagi?!

"Eh, selamat pagi Pak Haizakis" Sapa balik Bu Mibuchi.

"Wah, seblak siapa nih? Masih banyak lagi!" Pak Haizaki naik ke pondopo dan mulai mencomot seblak Akita milik Pak Murasakibara yang tak sengaja ketinggalan saking paniknya doi.

"Wih, uenak tenan! Bu Mibuchi mau?" tawar Pak Haizaki dengan mulut penuh. Ih, telen dulu atuh pak…

"Oh, nggak usah Pak, makasih. Saya duluan ya pak!"

"Iya neng! Hati-hati ya!"

Bu Mibuchi pun pergi meninggalkan Pak Haizaki yang tengah asyik memakan seblak gratisan di pondoponya. Tidak lupa ia mencuri-curi minum kopi bekas para bapak yang sedang mengadakan konferensi tadi. Aah, gratis itu indah…

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo readers tertjintah! *tebar kancut sana sini* Ya, inilah chapter 3 dari fic ISTU ini!** _ **Featuring**_ **para bapak yang menumpahkan segala gundah gulana mereka!**

 **Kagami: *ngumpulin kancut yang dilempar* Eh, jangan main lempar kancut orang sembarangan dong!**

 **Evil: Oh, itu punya lo? Evil kira punya Nigou. Maap ya, hehe…**

 **Kuroko: Kagami-kun jorok, nggak sopan, nggak punya harga diri, tidak senonoh, tidak beradab, tidak-**

 **Kagami: Stop… Please stop, Kuroko… kokoro ini tak kuat menampung ledekanmu…**

 **Evil: *sweatdrop* Lebay…**

 **Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan bapak-bapak kece setelah mereka dipanggil oleh istri mereka masing-masing? Apakah akan terjadi pertumpahan darah? Atau mungkin pertumpahan yang lain? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya! Sayonara!**


End file.
